Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to digitally presenting merchandise, and more particularly to systems and methods for digitally presenting merchandise using avatars.
Related Art
With the advent of the internet, society has turned to purchasing merchandise online. Online purchasing is particularly attractive due to its convenience over a brick and mortar store. For example, people can purchase merchandise online with their smartphones wherever they have reception. Thus brick and mortar stores need a system for encouraging foot traffic in their stores. Traditional methods of enticing users into entering a store, such as window displays, are archaic. Thus a system and method that integrates modern technology with brick and mortar stores to increase foot traffic would be desirable.
Additionally, improvements can also be to the online purchasing process. There are still several drawbacks to purchasing merchandise online which hinders online sales. For example, it is difficult for a consumer to predict how wearable goods, such as clothing, may fit. Buying an incorrect size for clothing items online requires the cumbersome process of returning the item and ordering another size. Clothing sizes generally have some variations between brands, and users may find it difficult to predict how clothing may fit. Consumers may prefer to buy wearable goods in person, where the consumers are able to try on the clothing. Thus a system and method for aiding users in predicting clothing sizes would be desirable.
Another general problem consumers are faced with is purchasing wearable items as gifts for other people. For one, people don't generally know the clothing sizes of other people. This makes it difficult to buy an article of clothing, such as a shoe, as a gift for someone. Currently there are only gauche solutions to this problem, such as snooping, guessing, or buying a gift card. Snooping requires invading someone's privacy, guessing leads to buying incorrect sizes, and gift cards are impersonal. Furthermore, clothing choices are extremely personal and may attach to an individual's identity. Unless the clothing gift matches the style and taste of the recipient, the gift may be unwanted or unappreciated. Thus an elegant solution to this problem is desirable.
Purchasing a duplicate gift is also another awkward situation that often occurs. When purchasing gifts for someone, if it is an item the person highly desires, someone else or the intended recipient may have already purchased the item. This leads to a gift recipient receiving unnecessary duplicates of an item. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for aiding individuals in purchasing wearable goods as gifts by recommending items with correct sizes which also match the style and taste of the intended recipient. It would also be beneficial if there was a system and method that would warn users when a duplicate item is about to be purchased, either because someone else has purchased the item as a gift or the intended recipient already owns the item.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provided solutions to the problems above in addition to other useful features.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.